


This Smile is a Loaded Gun

by Limestone_and_Hemlock



Series: Fleet of Ships [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aesthetic post, Alternate Universe - Assassins, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Drabble, F/F, Lovers to enemies to lovers, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limestone_and_Hemlock/pseuds/Limestone_and_Hemlock
Summary: Once upon a time, Liz and Izzy worked for a Charlie's-Angels-slash-Deadly-Viper-Squad-type circle of assassins. They were colleagues, friends, and a little bit more, until one day Izzy disappeared without a trace. Liz has been looking for her ever since.
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Fleet of Ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146425
Kudos: 3





	This Smile is a Loaded Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Bang, bang. My baby shot me down.

It’s been a while since anyone called Liz by her own name. Right out of college, she was recruited by a Charlie’s-Angels-slash-Deadly-Viper-Squad-type group of assassins. Ever since then she’s gone by the code name Lucretia. As in Lucretia Borgia, because Liz’s job is to brew poisons and use them on her targets. Five years ago, Liz’s lover and fellow assassin Isobel (code name: The Widow) went rogue and disappeared. Both Liz and her boss has been trying to track The Widow down ever since. Then Liz’s boss gets a tip that Izzy has been living as a housewife in rural New Mexico. In fact, she’s been hiding in plain sight in Liz’s former hometown, so he dispatches Liz to kill her.

Liz plans to do it without speaking to Izzy, knowing that her old feelings might overwhelm everything if she does. But Liz gets more than she bargained for when she runs into Izzy at the local gay bar, and finds herself in danger of losing her heart all over again. Figuratively. Or possibly literally.

_“Evening Lu,” Izzy said, cool as a glacier. Liz went numb with shock, beer bottle almost slipping straight out of her fingers._

_“Evening, Widow,” Liz said, bantering on autopilot while she scrambled to figure out her next move. She’d come to this bar because she figured Izzy definitely wouldn’t be here. Stupid. She should have stayed in her motel room with the blinds drawn until the boss made contact and told her it was time to complete her mission. But no._

_“So,” Liz continued gathering her scattered wits. “Does your husband know that you like to spend you evenings at the local gay bar canoodling with your hot doppelganger?” Liz took her eyes off Izzy for a fraction of a second to glance over at the pretty blonde Izzy had been kissing. Another mistake. If Izzy had wanted Liz dead, a fraction of a second would’ve been all the time she needed._

_Apparently Izzy didn’t want Liz dead, at least not at this second, because she just sat on her barstool, poised and camera-ready as a goddamn debutante. She took a slow sip of her gin and tonic. A brazen move; anyone who knew anything about Liz and her briefcase full of nerve agents and poisons tended not to drink anything in her presence._

_“My husband died three months ago,” Izzy said. “God rest his soul. I just laid flowers on his grave today.”_

_Liz choked back a derisive scoff. “How did he die?”_

_“Natural causes,” Izzy said, face and voice completely neutral._

_“Really,” Liz said. It wasn’t a question._

_“You don’t believe me,” Izzy said. Also not a question._

_“Iz, you had five dead husbands buried on three continents the day I met you. And not one of them died of natural causes.”_

_“You’re not supposed to use my name,” Izzy observed. “Or know it. And if I’d killed my husband, I wouldn’t have anything to gain by lying about it. Not to you, anyway.”_

_Izzy looked straight into Liz’s eyes as she said it. Liz felt a heated flush creeping up the back of her neck, and a steady, insistent pulse between her legs. Jesus fucking Christ._

_She wasn’t buying anything Izzy was selling about not killing her husband, but this line of conversation wasn’t yielding anything useful._

_So she asked the only question she could think of: “Of all the places you could have gone to ground. Why’d you pick my hometown?” (Liz would’ve assumed an implicit threat to her family, except they’d been gone for ten years. Mom, Dad and Rosa all moved across multiple state lines in the first couple years after Liz went “missing.”)_

_Izzy finished her drink and set it down, ice clacking in the bottom of the glass. “I figured it was the one place you wouldn’t think to look for me.”_


End file.
